rasziitracklistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Letst Florian and Greg Malin - Boost Radio 020 01-03-2015/@comment-82.156.43.173-20150301140137
Here is my review at the tracks: 1. John John DSC - My Love (Pratsky Remix) Pretty nice future house track. Still prefer the Alex Veem Remix of it though. 2. ID - ID An absolute festival banger. The fresh sounds combined with the extremely powerful synths in the drop are making this track a huge banger. Looking forward to the release! 3. Heavy Prix - Made To Dance Good track, even though the drop is a little disappointing. It's synth is used too much in other tracks and gets a little repetitive. Still really nice though! 4. David Marude - Suyo (David DaLuxe Remix) This track is HUGE! I love the vocals of David Marude combined with the classy style of David DaLuxe, which combines in one big massive production. Very good! 5. ID - Only You I love the piano melody in this one. It's soft and entertains you. However the same synth as in Made To Dance was used in the drop, I still prefer this one because of it's mysteriousness. Looking forward to the release and curious for the artist(s) behind the track! 6. Letst Florian feat Greg Malin - Good 4 Me Great track, it shows that both Florian and Greg has got a progressive house side. They produced a big progressive track. Good job. 7. James Rowlings - In My Dreams (ft Laris Grees) One of the best tracks in the episode. The melody after the first drop is sensational! And then they add those drums that give you the feeling to dance! The drop itself is a big ball of energy coming right in your face. And the vocals of Laris Grees makes everything better than it already was. Really good job on this, James and Laris! 8. ID - Uppercut Very smooth melody but a disappointing drop. It sounds like other Big Room tracks which get a little repetitive. Still I like the track and am looking forward to the release. 9. Peter Schmidt ft John John DSC - Not Gonna Do It Alone At first I was really surprised by the vocals of John John DSC. He surprised me with non-disco, great vocals which I didn't hear in "My Love". However the original was never leaked, I guess it will be soon. However, this track is really good and has no repetitive sounds. Also I've bought it already! 10. The Hex - Canzui Cannes If it was summer now, this would be my summer jam. Man, what a great track. It sounds like a promising summer cut with an uplifting, original melody which could easily be seen as a pop hit. I really love this one! 11. ZAZOR feat Sayne Grande - Armitage The 2nd best track in the episode. It drops really BIG! Also the melody sounds really promising to the drop. The vocals of Sayne Grande are making the track a banger and the drop is really sick and insane! Big up! 12. ID - Gonna Turn It Up Big track, really promising deep house. It sounds like future house like we've never seen it before. I'm really curious about who's the artist of this cut. 13. Fitzgerald Hendriks & Tony Colossal - Bonzai This track ROCKS! The drop is really complicated to make in FL Studio/Ableton. I've never heard of the artists, but I already know that it's a big track because they're signed to Raszii Records! Huge one. 14. Napalm Contra Zitsky - ID This track is the best track from the whole radio episode. I've heard it for the first time in Tony Van Werken's Tipparade and I loved it already. It sounds like a true summer track. I also love the hardstyle vibe in this one, you can rave HARD to this one!